


Anything For His Hiccup

by Brywolf



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brywolf/pseuds/Brywolf
Summary: Follows the events of the second movie, just my perspective of how Toothless managed to break the ice
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Anything For His Hiccup

Toothless was sure that this might just be the end. He also was not going to just give up he had his fragile human rider to worry about after all this was why he was in this suffocating space in order to save his rider. He jumped in to use his own body as a guard against the freezing and lethal blast sent by Drago's bewilderbeast. Toothless could feel his rider beginning to shake, he couldn't keep him warm much longer.

"B-bu-d-d i-i-t'ss o-k at le-ast y-our her-e." Hiccup was trying his hardest to cover up how hopeless this felt. He was shivering it was so cold that it was getting through the warmth of Toothless' internal fire.

Toothless's heart broke when he heard theses words come from Hiccup. Why was he so willing to give up. Did he not understand that this was not how it was supposed to happen? Hiccup needs to stop Drago as well as be there for both Astrid and his mother. Toothless was definitely not going to let both of the Haddock men die in the same day. He couldn't stop Stoick's which broke his heart, but there was no way that he was going to allow Hiccup to meet the same fate.

"I l-ove y-y-ou T-tooth-lesss." Hiccup voice was weak.

Why is he saying goodbye this is not the end. Toothless moved closer trying his hardest to keep Hiccup warm. That's when he felt it, his heartbeat, was slowing down. When he listened he could hear Hiccup was really struggling to breathe.

"T-tooo-t...es an'-t b-eath, b-u-ud." Hiccup was becoming more breathless.

"Come on Hiccup don't give up me yet." This was all that Toothless could think of. It made him so mad that all he could do was watch as his best friend died in his arms. This just plain pissed him off, why did his rider have to die while the madman will continue to hurt people. He was so mad, he could feel the heat in his body rising to almost uncomfortable levels. Then the ice around him slowly started to glow. He looked down to check on Hiccup who was still struggling to stay awake. His anger spiked again which caused the ice around himself and Hiccup to explode.

He started blasting at the Bewilderbeast, no one was going to get away with almost killed Hiccup. He looked down to check on him one more time and Hiccup seemed to be doing much better and was even attempting to move out of the way so he would be in a safe place when the battle to be alfa began. He would do anything for his Hiccup even if that meant fighting another giant dragon.


End file.
